metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Puerto del Alba
Puerto del Alba ("Port of Dawn") was a shipping area north of Puerto Limón, Costa Rica. Layout A supply facility was located on elevated ground by the coast, above the shipping port itself. The facility housed several forklifts, shipping crates, cargo trolleys, and a management cabin. The management cabin contained communications equipment for contact with personnel, an observation balcony, and a makeshift torture chamber to interrogate prisoners. History In 1974, a CIA mercenary group called Peace Sentinel arrived in Costa Rica to initiate the Peace Walker project. They established the supply facility at Puerto del Alba. Paz Ortega Andrade allegedly stumbled upon this facility when she was searching for a lost friend, and ended up captured by Peace Sentinel after being spotted by the guards, as well as tortured. Sandinistas were also caught and interrogated at the facility, to gather intel on other members operating in the area, before killing them. After Paz escaped, the Militaires Sans Frontières infiltrated the facility to investigate the Peace Sentinel's activities. After evading the guards and infiltrating the management cabin, MSF commander Naked Snake (Big Boss) stumbled upon the radioman explaining that he had broken an FSLN member and learned the location of their remaining hideout. The unmanned VTOL aircraft TJ-Chrysalis 6000 was then deployed to the area to capture the remaining rebels. Snake also heard the man on the other line mention that "spears" had been loaded into the cargo and had cleared "point bravo." Snake then sneaked up to the radioman after the call had ended and after a struggle, interrogated him at stun-rod point, demanding to know where the cargo was headed, and what exactly was up in that location. He managed to find out that it was in the mountains, namely Mt. Irazu, but he couldn't get more out as he was distracted by the humming sound of Chrysalis being launched, so he knocked the radioman into a pile of boxes, and then electrocuted him with the stun rod. Snake then noticed that the contents of the crates that spilled out as a result of the confrontation contained film badges, and that even the radioman was wearing one. He then walked out to the balcony and saw the Chrysalis in flight, as well as three trucks leaving the port down below. Snake then procured a map of Costa Rica, a radio with a circuit that could reverse the audio phase, and photos of the Sandinistas (Amanda Valenciano Libre, Chico, their father, and a family photo). Snake then contacted his lieutenant Kazuhira Miller alerting him of his findings, deducing that the Peace Sentinel were bringing nukes into the region, to their horror. When Snake left the facility to continue his mission, another MSF operative snuck into the area to recover the unconscious radioman and recruit him into their group, as the alternative was to have the guard wake up and alert Peace Sentinel to their presence.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Extra Ops 010 pre-mission briefing: Snake has knocked out a radio soldier in the Supply Facility at Puerto del Alba. Use Fulton Recovery to retrieve the radio soldier. Kazuhira Miller: The Boss has infiltrated the area around the coastal supply facility and knocked out the solder there. But, we can't just leave him there to be found. I need you to get in there and capture the unconscious soldier using the Fulton recovery system. Do it quickly before he comes to! While the MSF headed off to find Amanda for intel on the cargo, Peace Sentinel abandoned the area for a time. The MSF then acquired it temporarily for target practice purposes.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > About This [005 Marksmanship challenge] Mission > Miller > Target Practice / Puerto del Alba Kazuhira Miller: Right now there don't appear to be any enemy soldiers in the area. Relax and concentrate on your target practice. After the events of the mission had ended, KGB spy Vladimir Zadornov escaped from MSF's Mother Base for a second time, and hid in the Alba area. The MSF then searched both Bosque del Alba and Puerto del Alba in order to find him. Zadornov had managed to escape his cell, despite Zadornov's prosthetic being confiscated, being subject to a body check, and increasing personnel stationed at his prison. This action caused Big Boss to suspect that someone let him out, though the MSF deputy commander Kazuhira Miller denied this possibility.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Codec Kazuhira Miller: Bad news, Snake. Zadornov's on the loose. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What, again?! // Miller: It's funny. We took away his prosthetic and did a full body check. We even increased the guard. // Snake: Think he had help? // Miller: Impossible. Anyway, I'm adding a new mission. Locate and recover Zadornov! Zadornov was later baffled when Big Boss managed to successfully retrieve him, expressing disbelief as Big Boss reported in that he retrieved him.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Codec Naked Snake (Big Boss): Kaz, I caught Zadornov. // Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov: I-impossible! I thought I'd made it... // Kazuhira Miller: Acknowledged. And appreciated. Walkthrough Main Ops Opening/Investigate the Supply Facility Upon completing the mission, the player will be awarded with design specs for both the M1C sniper rifle system and smoke grenades. It is the only mission in the game where the player is completely unable to recruit soldiers via fulton despite the presence of soldiers (not counting the AI weapons battles, the target practice missions, the final Zadornov mission, or the ZEKE battle, as no soldiers are present in either of those missions). Zadornov Search Mission 2 Extra Ops 005 Marksmanship Challenge 010 Fulton Recovery 035 Hold Up 045 Perfect Stealth Equipment *Love Box *Specs: Box Bomb Appearances * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Gallery ThumbnailCA382WGT.jpg|Aerial map of the Puerto del Alba facility, included in the Peace Walker Official Art Works book. Puerto.jpg|Concept artwork of Puerto del Alba. Notes and references Category:Costa Rica